charliesangelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode Guide
Season One (1976-1977) Season Two (1977-1978) Season Three (1978-1979) Season Four (1979-1980) Season Five (1980-1981) ^ These episodes originally aired as 2-hour episodes and count as 1 episode, as per the network numbering system. In syndication, these episodes are often split into 2 separate episodes. |} 2011 Episodes *1. Angel with a Broken Wing **ShortSummary = When a mission involving a child slavery ring results in Gloria's (Nadine Velazquez) death, Charlie (voiced by Victor Garber) persuades Abby (Rachael Taylor) and Kate (Annie Ilonzeh) to team up with Gloria's friend, Eve (Minka Kelly). They don't know it, but Abby, Kate and Eve will always support and look out for each other. They also discover that Gloria's death is also tied to the child slavery ring's elusive mastermind, which hits too close to home and very personal for Eve, who wants to seek revenge. *2. Runway Angels **ShortSummary = Undercover at a fashion show to solve the disappearance of a runway model, the Angels discover that Kate's ex-fiancé Detective Ray Goodson (Isaiah Mustafa) is involved with the case. The model, Gabriella Tucker is found dead, and Abby goes undercover as a model in the mansion where Gabriella lived. The murder is linked to a green-card marriage scam, where the models marry criminals in exchange for money. Abby is caught talking into her comm earpiece in the bathroom and the lawyer who runs the scheme catches her. Gabriella was married to Simon Genks, really Nicoli Dinko, a former Chechen military sniper. He used his green card to get a job with a security company so he could kill the Russian first lady, as he blamed the Russians for the death of his first wife. *3. Bon Voyage, Angels **ShortSummary = The Angels take the case of an investigative journalist who disappears on a cruise ship, a case that connects with Kate's past. *4. Angels in Chains **ShortSummary = The Angels go undercover in Cuban women's prison, in which women are being kidnapped and sold as high-level prostitutes. *5. Angels in Paradise **ShortSummary = After a family is kidnapped and the Angels are sent to rescue them, they discover there's a bigger plan in the works. At Charlie's urging, Abby reconnects with her father when it appears that he has a connection to this latest case. *6. Black Hat Angels **ShortSummary = The Angels trace a kidnapped artist to a gallery owner who was the victim of extortion. When they dig to identify the extortionist, they discover that Bosley's identity has been compromised, and that he has been tied to the kidnapping. In order to clear his name, they must find out who is responsible - and it's someone from Bosley's computer hacking past. *7. Royal Angels **ShortSummary = When a royal African king is shot and killed, the Angels must protect the king's son (Romeo Miller), who is also a target. *8. They Are Not Saints **ShortSummary = While jet-skiing on a day off, the Angels come across an unconscious man (Jason Pendergraft) whom Eve revives through mouth-to-mouth resuscitation; however, when the man (who they later discover is a Los Angeles Police Officer) is revived, he has amnesia and attempts at his life are made while the Angels protect him and help him ascertain his true identity. Eve takes a liking to the man and Bosley's feelings for her become apparent. Category:Episodes